


Лето. Июль. Счастье.

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative University, Angst, Childhood, First Kiss, First Love, First Meeting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Такао Казунари спросили, то он бы сказал, что любит Шинтаро всю свою жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лето. Июль. Счастье.

Лето. 

Оно словно сошло с заглавной страницы какой-нибудь доброй сказки в старом рукодельном переплёте. В нём соединились лимонно-золотые дни, варенье из белой черешни, бесконечные улицы вкривь и вкось; кирпичные домики с окнами бирюзового цвета или старинные с бумажными сёдзи и скрипучей энгавой; пение юрких птиц, душистые цветы в клумбах; дворовые коты, пригревшиеся на мягкой траве; стрёкот цикад и дыхание моря. 

Здесь так много солнца, что в дневное время от жары дрожит воздух, у самой брусчатки. Только иногда припускает дождь, но он не страшен – капли большие, тёплые, подогретые солнцем. Сладкие на языке. 

Такао Казунари приезжал в этот город души каждое лето. В ожидании желанной свободы, со светлыми надеждами и мечтами, какими была наполнена его юная любознательная голова. С одним любимым рюкзаком и ярко жёлтым надувным кругом. С желанием отыскать что-то новое, увлекающее непоседливого мальчика познать свои секреты и тайны. Отдохнуть от трудных дней школы, которую Казунари даже с натяжкой мог бы назвать своим «вторым домом». 

Ведь его настоящий дом здесь - в этом маленьком рыбацком городке, что укрывает мирное бескрайнее море на мятном горизонте. В городке, пропитанном мириадами солнечных стрел и впитавшем в себя лето. 

Каждая улочка дышит солнцем. 

В каждое окно с ласковой улыбкой глядит июль. 

Каждое сердце бьётся в такт счастью. 

Казунари любит этот город, потому что именно здесь он повстречал своего первого и самого настоящего друга. 

А позже – влюбился. И, кажется, навсегда. 

Ведь говорят же, что город души сближает людей, в первый раз шагнувших навстречу друг к другу в его стенах, изборождённых волшебницей-вечностью.   

 

Когда они познакомились, облака были белыми-белыми, словно сахар. 

В тот июньский день, когда ласточки только начинали вить домики-гнёзда на крышах, а рыбаки уже вовсю выходили в море, бабушка Казунари познакомила его с новым мальчиком, приехавшим в их городок впервые.   

Когда они познакомились, зеленоволосый мальчик стеснительно отводил взгляд за прозрачными стёклышками очков, спрятав бледные ладони за спину. В его волосах играли солнечные зайчики, и Казунари показалось, что его волосы даже красивее цвета зелёной листвы, что раскрашивали всё вокруг. Лето обнимало его за плечи, тёплыми пальцами гладило по макушке, мягко улыбалось из-за его плеча. В робком взгляде нового знакомого Такао увидел отражение своей солнечной улыбки в радужке, и ему показалось, что новое, ещё неизведанное, счастье застыло на его длинных ресницах. 

Когда они познакомились, на голове Казунари была корона из солнечного золота и бескрайнего голубого неба в глазах, а на ладонях – пыль. Он засмеялся в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд исподлобья и просто протянул перепачканную руку. 

Улыбнулся ещё ярче и заразительнее, когда мальчик с глазами зелёной листвы осторожно принял её, растерявшись в этом неловком жесте. 

\- Мидорима Шинтаро, - еле слышно прошелестел он, не отрывая своих больших зелёных глаз, похожих на красивые бутылочные стёкла, через  которые так удобно смотреть на солнце. 

\- А я – Казунари! Такао Казунари, - радостно представился он, ощутив, что в груди разливается тёплый свет. 

И Шинтаро подумал, что если бы лето могло улыбаться, оно улыбалось бы именно так, широко и радостно, открыто, с искренностью, которой позавидовало бы прозрачное июньское небо. Если бы лето могло дружить, то оно бы никогда не оставило в беде, протягивая руку помощи даже в самые трудные времена, как и сейчас его новый знакомый протянул ему свою маленькую жизнь в надёжной ладони. Если бы лето могло смеяться, оно смеялось бы звонко и мелодично, словно серебряные колокольчики в ловких руках ветра. Если бы у лета было имя, его звали бы Такао Казунари. 

Шинтаро улыбнулся, одними уголками губ, но этого хватило, чтобы Казунари легко приобнял его за плечи под умилённой улыбкой бабушки, стоящей возле кадки с цветами. 

\- Шин-чан, пошли к морю или хочешь, я покажу своё секретное место, или проведу по нашему городку - со мной не соскучишься, обещаю, - тараторил он на одном дыхании, не переставая улыбаться. Так заразительно и ярко, что невольно захотелось улыбнуться в ответ.   

 

В тот особенный июньский день, когда ласточки только начинали вить домики-гнёзда на крышах, а рыбаки уже вовсю выходили в море, два хрупких сердца застучали в едином непрерывном ритме, соединённые между собой тонкими ниточками, которыми кто-то невидимый, но добрый, усердно сшивал их жизни. 

В тот день они впервые взялись за руки.

***

 

 

Казунари шёл тропами своего детства, спустя столько лет казавшимся лишь добрым забытым сном, что оставили пылиться на чердаке жизни. Время будто двигалось вспять, заставляя почувствовать себя всё тем же восьмилетним мальчишкой, искусанного комарами, лазающего по деревьям за рогатыми жуками, с разбитыми коленками и невероятно счастливого. 

Воздух всё так же, как и много лет назад, пропитан летним жаром, дышит морем и еле уловимым запахом дождя; домик его бабушки, совсем как игрушечный, дышащий зелёной свежестью лес, ведущий в горы, где на самом верху, если пройти по узкой тропинке, вымощенной разнобокими камнями, находится древний храм, от которого остались одни ворота, тускло краснеющие среди густо зелёной листвы. 

Такао шёл по главной городской дороге и так отчётливо помнил, что если пройти вперёд, а затем повернуть налево, пройти мимо колодца и обогнуть несколько старых домов, оставшихся ещё с периода Сёва, то можно выйти к каменному мосту, перекинувшемуся через быстрый ручей, что блестящий змеёй ползёт со склонов спящих гор. В него когда-то они с Шин-чаном пускали кораблики из яркой бумаги, бежали за ними наперегонки, радостно смеясь, прыгая по кочкам с весёлыми криками и желанием, чтобы «мой кораблик оказался быстрее». 

Казунари вспомнил, как они ходили ловить светлячков, чтобы потом выпускать их возле дома  и с раскрытыми ртами провожать сверкающие золотые корабли, уходящие в чёрное небо. До тех пор, пока маленькие жёлтые зёрнышки совсем не исчезали из виду. И почему-то каждый раз что-то трепетно сжималось в детской груди. 

Те мгновения казались волшебством, сошедшим со страниц дивных сказок. 

И в то же время – самыми реальными на свете.   

 

Увидев свой дом, чья красная крыша всё так же виднеется из-за яркой зелёной листвы, а окна запрятались за душистыми кустами сирени, Такао бессознательно вспомнил - когда он нашёл тот желанный конверт, в почтовом ящике с облупленной синей краской, до сих пор стоящий у самых ворот - спустя несколько томительных месяцев ожидания - он не мог поверить своему счастью.   

Воздух вдруг стал сладким и вязким на языке, раскалённые пальцы июльского солнца задумчиво перебирали тёмные пряди волос, а морской ветер холодил горячие щёки. 

Казунари держал в руках белоснежный конверт, пробегая и тут же возвращаясь к началу короткой строки, что в один миг отпечаталась в его сознании. 

Он читал и вновь перечитывал имя отправителя, и какая-то светлая грусть овладела им в те минуты. 

**«Midorima Shintarou. GB. London. South Kensington. Cromwell Road, SW46 14BD».**

Письмо Шинтаро показалось ему одним хриплым вздохом любимого человека, чья смерть казалась неотвратимо близкой. 

Такао держал запечатанный конверт дрожащими руками, а сердце с сокровенной надеждой заколотилось в его груди. Во рту у него пересохло, и, не замечая, что его глаза наполнились слезами, Казунари вскрыл конверт. Дрожащими пальцами достал сложенный белый лист, вырванный из тетради. В самом верхнем правом углу, мягким карандашом, было написано одно слово. Его имя. «Казу». 

_«Пожелай мне удачи, Казу»_

Такао сдерживал подступающие слёзы, читая строки, написанные его рукой. Его почерком. 

Отчего сердце пойманной птицей билось в его груди. 

И теряясь в желанных словах любимого человека, он вспоминал их общее детство. 

_Разделенное на двоих._   

Наполненное маленькими радостями и солнечным светом. 

_Такое тёплое._

Такао вспомнил, что когда им было по семь лет, с инициативы Казунари, в чью дурную голову пришла очередная гениальная идея, они только и делали, что искали клады. На это занятие порой уходил целый день, причём сокровища они могли так и не найти, но они не сдавались, ведь кладом могло стать что угодно. Красивое пёрышко, треугольная пуговица, крышка от бутылки с необычным рисунком, цветное стёклышко, панцирь цикады, иной раз удавалось находить даже монеты. Всё это они бережно складывали в жестяную коробку из-под конфет, которую специально выпросил Казунари у своей бабушки. 

Такао с мягкой улыбкой вспомнил, как Шинтаро любил рисовать. В своём альбоме, когда они сидели на крыльце его дома, пригретые солнцем. Казунари напевал какую-нибудь песенку, засевшую в голове, играя с пушистой рыжей кошкой атласной ленточкой, когда Шин-чан, задумчиво кусая губы, выводил мягким карандашом забавную мордочку соседского пса Широ, что лаял из-за забора своё неизменное «руф-руф-руф». Вспоминая его рисунки, Такао закрыл лицо ладонями от накатившего вдруг смеха. Всё-таки у его Шин-чана был свой «тонкий вкус», как говорил Казунари в те солнечные славные дни. Что такое «тонкий вкус» они не знали, на что Мидорима называл его «дураком». На всякий случай. 

Предательские слёзы хлынули из глаз и потекли по щекам. Казунари бесконечно устал жить, будучи съедаемым пустотой, болезненно зиявшей внутри. Каждое утро он просыпался, чувствуя, как в груди глухо перекатываются, ударяясь об стенку его полого сердца, одиночество и тоска. 

И хоть каждый новый рассвет он ощущал, как едва-едва трепыхалась острокрылая надежда, спрятавшаяся где-то очень глубоко внутри, всё оставалось по-прежнему. 

Он уже привык чувствовать себя уставшим и одиноким, таким взрослым, даже для своего возраста, что осознание того, что сейчас он читает строки, написанные рукой Шин-чана, _его Шин-чана_ , он снова ощутил себя тем двенадцатилетним мальчишкой. Невероятно счастливым. 

Ощутил лёгкое прикосновение, почти эфемерное, тёплых ладоней к своим щекам. 

Казунари вспомнил, как его бабушка однажды сказала ему: _«Всё проходит. Запомни, реки не высыхают. Они просто уходят под землю, вновь оживая где-нибудь в другом месте. И ты вытерпишь. Снова оживёшь, как река…»._

Письмо Шинтаро было тем спасительным маяком, что постепенно выводило его из разъедающей душу тоски по течению жизни.   

 

И даже сейчас, когда Такао Казунари все двадцать три, в эти счастливые минуты в родном городе души,  воспоминания уютно отдаются в его груди. 

Июль кротко обнял за плечи, а мирное море встретило его своим радостным криком.   

 

\- Я дома.   

 

Небо, в котором растворился его тихий голос, было таким же чистым и прекрасным, как и много лет назад, когда они впервые засмеялись вместе.

***

 

 

Казунари нравится проводить время вместе с Шинтаро. Каждый день. Бегать к морю, разговаривать об интересных и захватывающих вещах, спорить до победного «ну я же говорил!», читать книги или мангу в желанной прохладе дома на мягкий подушках; есть вкусную стряпню его бабушки на залитой солнцем кухне; играть в мяч; воображать и представлять себя тем, кем только пожелаешь. 

Шинтаро думает, что рядом с Казунари он не притворяется, как с другими. Быть может – он открыт ему так, как никому бы не смог открыться. С каждым новым летом он всё больше и больше доверяется этому мальчишке, знакомится с новыми чувствами, что так мягко прикасаются к его гулко бьющемуся сердцу. 

Как и сегодня. В такой тихий июньский день. 

Они сидят на крыльце дома Казунари, вгрызаясь в сочную мягкую дыню. Обмениваются взглядами, полными радости и восторга – отец Шинтаро привёз её из Токио. Сладкий сок холодит щёки и течёт по загорелым рукам, добегая до острых локтей. Рядом с ними, на энгаве, – холодный зелёный чай. 

Небо, похожее на голубой акварельный лист, усеяно пушистыми перьевыми облаками, словно сахарная вата, какую они пробовали на прошлом празднике фейерверков. Птицы выводят трели, отдыхая в кронах зелёных листьев. 

Рыжая кошка, - любимица бабушки Казунари, - распушив хвост, притаилась в кустах, наблюдая за воришками воробьями, облюбовавшими небольшую лужу у кустов сирени. Её котята, вымазанные в сметане, играют друг с дружкой чумазыми комочками у ног мальчишек. 

Соседский пёс Широ гоняет красный мяч по двору, что так и норовит выскочить на одну из недавно политых и прополотых грядок, высунул язык от удовольствия, неизменно лая своё звонкое руф-руф-руф. 

Казунари тихо посмеивался, наблюдая за стараниями щенка, а Шинтаро смотрел на Казунари из-под своих светлых длинных ресниц и думал, как нелепо смотрятся красивые лепестки сирени, запутавшиеся в его волосах. И отчего-то мысли в голове ускользали от него, словно юркие золотые рыбки, смутно мерцающие блестящими боками в слишком быстром потоке мыслей. Он сказал ему о том, как глупо тот выглядит, на что Казунари лишь улыбнулся, мягко ущипнув того за нос липкими пальцами. 

Мидориме всегда казалось, что только Такао может так улыбаться – с солнечной нежностью и тёплой радостью. 

Улыбаться так искренне и открыто, отчего ему невольно хотелось улыбаться в ответ. 

А ещё Шинтаро любит его звонкий смех. Для него Казунари  смеётся громкими цикадами, ласковыми ласточками, ветром и звёздами. 

И его греет мысль, что это всё – для него. 

Для него одного. 

Как бы эгоистично это ни было.

***

 

 

Такао считал, что он и Шин-чан всегда будут вместе – чтобы ни случилось. После окончания школы они наверняка бы поступили в один институт, а позже работали бы в неплохих компаниях в Токио, неподалёку и ходили бы друг к другу в гости. Возможно (но он сразу же прогонял эти странные мысли) жили бы вместе. 

Такао считал, что они не нуждаются в других людях. Друг для друга их лишь двое – навсегда. По-другому и быть не может. 

Им никто не нужен, кроме них самих. 

Он не понимал это странное чувство, что каждый раз больно кололо его сердце, но он всегда ревновал Шин-чана к соседским мальчишкам, если они хотели вмешаться в их игру. К девчонкам особенно. Но время неумолимо двигалось вперёд, и вроде бы глупая детская ревность должна была отступить. Но почему-то стало совсем не легче. 

Сейчас, когда им уже пятнадцать, Такао просто хочет быть рядом с Шин-чаном. Чувствовать тепло его руки, мягкую улыбку в добрых глазах, и предвкушать тот желанных миг, когда им не нужно будет уезжать в свои родные города и с нетерпением ждать ещё одно лето, чтобы встретиться вновь. 

Или то желанное время, когда они будут вместе. 

Всегда. 

А потому, когда на его сердце отпечаталось еле слышное, но горько уверенное и никак не отвратимое _«Казунари, отцу предложили работу заграницей. Мы уезжаем в конце июня»_ , он почувствовал, как первая ниточка, связывающая их сердца, порвалась с оглушительным звоном. Он подумал, что ему послышалось. Что это – шутка. Конечно же глупая шутка, но… 

Казалось, в эти минуты кто-то отделил их от целого мира невидимой толстой ширмой – откуда-то издалека доносился громкий детский смех, лаяли собаки, пели неугомонные цикады, и море шептало позабытые строки в бескрайнее небо. 

Будто бы вся Вселенная устремила на них свой незримый взор. 

Вглядываясь в печальные глаза Шинтаро, стоящего перед ним и опустившего голову, смотря на его понурые плечи и растрёпанные широкой ладонью волосы, он понял, что его догадки оказались неверными. 

Что всё то, что он так ярко представлял, стоило ему закрыть глаза, - не что иное, как иллюзия, которая никогда не осуществится. 

Чёрт возьми, возможно, они и не были чем-то неделимым, как он думал раньше. 

Кроткими, неуверенными шагами время пыталось продлить их родную близость, но дата, выведенная чёрным на календаре предательницей судьбой, становилась всё ближе и ближе. 

Казунари ощущал, что сейчас, с этой минуты, приближается неотвратимый конец. 

Конец, когда они должны будут отпустить крепко сжатые ладони, которые они когда-то протянули друг другу. 

Отпустить… 

Казунари больше всего на свете боялся, что однажды он протянет руку и наткнётся на холодную, равнодушную пустоту.   

 

В детстве они часто держались за руки. Чтобы не потеряться или не упасть, чтобы успокоиться, чтобы чувствовать, что они не одни, что они есть друг у друга. Когда-то давно они построили свой собственный мир на своих ладонях, спрятали его между тонкими линиями жизни и сердца, пообещали друг другу, что всегда смогут вернуться туда вновь и найти в них желанное тепло и утешение.   

 

И в эту минуту Казунари почувствовал, как этот хрупкий мир разрушается на его глазах.

***

Прохладное июльское утро забиралось под лёгкую толстовку, проводило холодными пальцами по бледным щекам, теребило пряди волос солёным ветром, оставляя на губах сотни недосказанных слов. Где-то там, в прозрачной вышине птицы выводили немыслимые узоры острыми крыльями на небесном покрывале, а по венам города спешили первые люди, машины, смешиваясь, сливаясь в один общий гул. Если бы Такао захотел, он бы услышал в этом хаосе своё гулко бьющееся сердце. Но он медленно шёл в сторону стеклянной большой коробки, понимая, что с каждым шагом оно всё больнее и больнее отдавалось в его груди.

В аэропорту было душно и жарко. Оказавшись зажатым в тесном, громко дышащем человеческом капкане, Казунари всматривался в толпу в поисках знакомого лица. Ловил глазами случайных прохожих, двигаясь в потоке спешащих людей.     

_Нашёл._

Такао остановился, смотря на зелёную макушку, и судорожно вздохнул. 

_Вон он._

Отошёл на шаг назад, наступая кому-то на ноги своими пыльными оранжевыми кедами, услышал резкую ругань, но вместо привычных извинений лишь неотрывно смотрел на парня, стоящего к нему спиной в нескольких метрах от него самого. Глотал спёртый, сжатый воздух и чувствовал, как сильно колотится его сердце. 

_Успел._

Стоя так и не смея пошевелиться, Такао дорожил каждой секундой рядом с ним, пускай и на расстоянии, отсчитывая их с трепетом и светлой грустью. Настоящая безжалостная тоска ещё не добралась до его сердца. Потому что в тот последний раз, чувствуя надёжную ладонь в своей и тепло родного человека, ему казалось, что безжалостный момент их расставания наступит не скоро, опаляя грустью каждое заветное слово прощания, сколь бы много их ни было. 

 

 _Я не хочу быть один._

 

Сколь бы тёплыми и нужными они ни были. 

Но их нет. 

Потому что Мидорима не знает, что он здесь. 

Потому что Такао – настоящий придурок. 

От отчаянья сводит желудок. Через считанные минуты большая железная птица взлетит к холодным облакам, забирая с собой одного родного человека. Нужного и до боли любимого. Сонное июньское небо обнимает суматошный аэропорт, отдыхающие на стоянке лайнеры и готовые вот-вот ворваться в небесную бесконечность. Мидорима стоит, не оборачиваясь, рядом с родителями, в его руках – большая дорожная сумка. Опустил голову. Такао готов поспорить с богом, что сейчас он нервно кусает губы. Быть может, до крови. В его голове слишком много мыслей – тёмных, грустных, волнительно-горьких. 

И Такао не выдерживает. 

Почти срывается с места, обращая на себя взгляды стоящих рядом людей, но ему всё равно. Плевать. 

Он зовёт Мидориму, кричит, перекрикивая гул голосов, кричит что-то странное и до жути спонтанное, кричит так, что горло начинает болеть – глядишь, гланды разорвутся с безумным треском. Шинтаро оборачивается, ища того, кому принадлежит этот звонкий до боли знакомый голос, пока их взгляды, наконец, не встречаются. Он смотрит на Казунари своими невыносимыми зелёными глазами, полными удивления, сожаления, светлой грусти, отчаянной нежности и, кажется, вот-вот… 

…но нет. Он улыбается. 

Он заставляет себя улыбаться, одними уголками губ, через силу. Вскидывает руку на прощание, когда холодный голос объявляет о посадке на борт. Его мама лишь сдержанно кланяется Такао, мягко и чуть виновато улыбаясь. Тянет сына за край белоснежной рубашки, что стоял и неотрывно смотрел на дорогого ему человека. 

Несколько секунд, показавшиеся вечностью. 

А потом он уходит в толпу. Всё дальше и дальше. Вот Шин-чан стоял только что там, возле ужасно вульгарной женщины и какого-то тощего парня, а сейчас… 

Такао хочет запомнить всё. 

_До последнего вздоха._

Его глаза. 

Тёплые ладони. 

Родную улыбку и слова, что проговорил Шин-чан, одними губами, когда шумная толпа поглотила его лицо: _«Пожелай мне удачи, Казу»_. И Казунари желает – шепчет, почти что вслух, повторяет непослушными губами, сжав в своих загорелых пальцах ткань серой толстовки. А он всё дальше. Уже почти не видно его широкую спину в пожирающей шумной толпе. Его хриплый голос тонет в море чужих громких голосов. 

Его лицо. 

Не видно. 

Не… 

Казунари замирает. Судорожно сглатывает, в отчаянном желании разглядеть его тёплую улыбку на расстоянии. Не получается. Картинка размылась. 

_Хах. Он что, плачет?.._

Такао неподвижно наблюдал за тем, как мимо проходили люди. Все они неосознанно двигались в едином ритме, словно кровь, толкаемая непрерывно бьющимся сердцем города по бетонным артериям и стеклянным венам, ощущая колкие и чуть удивлённые взгляды, бросаемые в его сторону. Омерзительно оседающие на его мокрых щеках.   

 

Самолёт ворвался в бесконечную вышину, и Казунари стоял перед огромным окном, залитым светом, вглядываясь в небо, до невозможности голубое и прекрасное – он почувствовал себя одной маленькой точкой в огромном здании аэропорта – смотрел вслед и знал, точно знал, что Шин-чан пытался разглядеть его в окне иллюминатора. 

 

 _«Пожелай мне удачи, Казу»_

 

Такао вышел из стеклянной большой коробки в солнечное июньское утро. 

Ему вдруг захотелось набрать в пакет этой окрыляющей погоды, надеть его на голову и потуже завязать под подбородком. Надышаться до одури, до полного ощущения собственного существования. Желания жить. Как-то иначе. 

_Без него._   

Но ведь это невозможно, верно?

***

 

 

Когда окно затопили первые сумерки, Мидорима сдался молчаливой просьбе Такао побыть с ним и собственным чувствам. 

В тёплом коконе одеяла им было уютно, парень чувствовал быстро колотящееся сердце Казунари и прильнул к нему ещё ближе. Чтобы его пульс азбукой Морзе достучался до его собственного сердца. Стройной дробью рассказал о том, о чём молчит Казунари. О чём он молчал всё это время. Но и без слов Шинтаро понимал всё то, что он чувствует сейчас. Взъерошенная макушка Такао уткнулась ему в подбородок, гибкое тело устроилось во впадине его собственного, словно так и должно быть, вдыхая запах его кожи. 

Ему всё ещё было непривычно вот так вот просто обнимать Казунари – его лучшего друга, того самого Казу, которого он в детстве отчитывал за неусидчивость и привычку ввязываться в неприятности, снимал с деревьев, с которым купался в море, ловил рыбу, строил секретные базы, воображал, играл в мяч, ловил светлячков и цикад в лесу… 

Он не мог вспомнить, когда умудрился, так… 

Но он точно знал, что сейчас, в эти минуты, - так правильно. 

Такао помнил, что было невыносимо душно, отчего было трудно дышать, но он всё равно дрожал. Он помнил, как по его плечам тихо катились капли дождя, кололи солью и впитывались куда-то глубоко под кожу. Лунная дымка едва просачивающаяся сквозь окна, серебряными лентами затянулась на волосах Мидоримы, у Такао спёрло дыхание, и слова падали с губ в темноту, растворяясь в ней. 

Казунари смотрел на него непонимающим взглядом, в котором было отчётливое, почти отчаянное нежелание оставаться одному. Целое море грусти и не пришедшего ещё осознания приближающего расставания затопило сердце Мидоримы, когда он встретился с широко раскрытыми глазами Такао, и огромный омут эмоций всколыхнулся в нём. 

\- Шин-чан, - жалобно протянул он, прижавшись горячим лбом к плечу Мидоримы. 

Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда именно его искренние дружеские чувства переросли во что-то большее. Искреннюю, но безответную привязанность. Любовь, кажется.   

 

 _Если бы Такао Казунари спросили, то он бы сказал, что любит Шинтаро всю свою жизнь._   

 

\- Шин-чан, ты помнишь, как мы играли в море? Тёплыми пальцами мазали губы солью? Слизывали солёную корочку с губ, представляя, что пробуем волны и морской ветер на вкус? 

\- Помню, - Шинтаро говорит тихо и хрипло. Казунари не видит его лица, лишь вдыхает родной запах кожи и чувствует, что он с большим с трудом сдерживает свой голос. - А ещё я помню, как после этого ты всегда жаловался, что у тебя болят губы. Они всегда у тебя обветривались, а ты перебарщивал с солью. 

\- Я не жаловался! – Такао легко толкает его лбом, но тут же тихо, почти отчаянно шепчет, пока Шинтаро продолжает говорить. 

\- И всё закончилось тем, что… 

\- Шин-чан. 

\- …твоя бабушка… 

\- …я не хочу быть один, Шин-чан. – Отчаянно выдохнул он слова, что весь вечер терзали его сердце, сжимая сухие губы. Он теребил в руках край тёплого одеяла, и вдруг почувствовал, как глаза наполняются знакомой предательской влагой, и как слёзы Мидоримы высыхают на его плечах. - Я так боюсь остаться одному. Без тебя… Как же я без тебя, Шин-чан. 

Шинтаро с детства всегда кусал губы, нервничая или раздумывая о чём-то. Казунари поднял голову и невольно улыбнулся сквозь надвигающуюся на глаза пелену, наблюдая за забавной привычкой друга. 

\- Я буду писать письма. И звонить. Тем более, когда я выучусь, я приеду назад в Японию. Всё будет по-прежнему. Ты… 

\- Нет, Шин-чан, - Казунари машет головой, отчего тёмные пряди волос ударяют его по лбу. Ему хочется поверить, что всё происходящее – лишь дурной сон. Что сейчас он проснётся, откроет глаза, и поймёт, что сам себе всё напридумывал, что это лишь ошибка его воспалённого сознания и воображения, но… - уже не будет по-прежнему. Не будет, понимаешь? 

Вдруг Мидорима притянул к себе за плечи Казунари, сдерживающего предательскую дрожь в голосе и говорящего такие горькие слова, и с грустной улыбкой на тонких губах взял в ладони его лицо. Парень во все глаза смотрел на покрасневшего до корней волос друга, пытаясь не думать о своём собственном сердце, которому стало до боли тесно в груди. Шинтаро ласково, невесомо погладил большими пальцами покрасневшие щёки Такао. Его большие, бледные в лунном свете, ладони касались лица Казунари с невыносимой, какой-то отчаянной нежностью.    

Он кусал губы, на какое-то мгновение ощутив непреодолимое желание рассказать всё то, что томилось в его тесном сердце. Что так отчаянно рвалось на волю, словно птица в хрустальной клетке. 

Верно. 

Ему нужно рассказать. 

А иначе… 

\- Ты прав, Казу. Уже не будет как прежде, потому что… - Шинтаро прикусил губу, придвинувшись к его лицу так близко, что их носы едва-едва соприкасались. – Но всё же… 

Он ощутил судорожный выдох Казунари на своих губах, когда его тёплые пальцы провели незамысловатый узор по его щеке. Большим пальцем дотронулся до нижней губы, тонкой алой полоской играющей в лунном свете. Ниже, к подбородку, ощущая, как сильно колотится сердце в его раскалённой груди. 

И Мидорима невольно вспомнил тот день, когда они познакомились, - солнце пряталось прямо за спиной Казунари – украдкой обнимало загорелые плечи, шутливо щипало за кончик обгоревшего носа. Такао протянул ему свою маленькую детскую ладонь и улыбнулся. И эта улыбка по сей день разливается в его душе мягким светом. 

И сейчас Мидорима хотел, чтобы Такао улыбнулся ему. Так же, как и тогда. Чтобы он не смотрел на него такими печальными растерянными глазами. Чтобы он был счастлив… 

\- Шин-чан, - удивлённо выдыхает Казунари, когда Шинтаро отстранился, опуская его лицо чуть дрожащими ладонями. 

\- Я не хочу потерять нашу дружбу, Казу. Но почему-то мне от этого так больно, так… 

Он не мог вспомнить, когда умудрился влюбиться в него.   

 

 _Если бы Мидориму Шинтаро спросили, то он бы сказал, что любит Казунари всю свою жизнь._   

 

Но в тот последний вечер никто из них так и не признался друг другу в своих сокровенных чувствах. Их глаза, наполненные светлой грустью и нежностью, выдавали их с головой. 

И не нужно было никаких возвышенных слов. 

Такао просто увидел на дне малахитовых глаз Шинтаро то, что он так хотел услышать. 

На дне прозрачных голубых глаз Казунари Мидорима прочитал всё, что он и сам так хотел рассказать.   

 

Окно их спальни словно выходило в открытый космос – бесконечный и прекрасный. В темноту, испещрённую сотнями далёких звёзд в чужих домах, сияющих неоном туманностей и вьющихся по длинным проводам комет. 

Они ещё никогда не видели таких ярких созвездий, как в ту ночь – миллиарды россыпей, словно мост света, ведущего к счастью. Звёзды, а за ними ещё звёзды, вращающиеся в черноте. Они смотрели на холодные кусочки льда, одинокие в своём бесконечном космическом великолепии. Казунари захотелось собрать их горстями в своих ладонях, наполнить карманы этими маленькими небесными светилами, как когда-то в детстве они с Шин-чаном собирали камешки и ракушки на берегу моря, расфасовывая по карманам летних шорт. 

В то ослепительно яркое мгновение Шинтаро захотелось назвать звезду именем Казунари и смотреть на неё каждую ночь, чувствуя себя не таким одиноким. На несколько мгновений счастливей. Мгновений того самого лета, когда они познакомились. 

Такао обнимал Мидориму и думал о вечном, с сожалением понимая, что в городе Шинтаро – огромном многомиллионном мегаполисе – не будет видно даже этих прекрасных звёзд, что уж говорить о закрытых людских сердцах, спрятавших свои жизни в бетонных многоэтажных коробках и железных двигателях. Казунари не хотел, чтобы он становился таким же. Его тут же посетило непреодолимое желание – как-нибудь сфотографировать млечный путь на новенький фотоаппарат и отправить ему. В обычном бумажном конверте. 

Мидорима думал о будущем, глядя на созвездия, что через сто, двести лет не изменятся, всё так же гордо наблюдая за ними, крошечными людьми со своего олимпа. 

_Могут ли узы между людьми быть такими же вечными?_

Мокрые воробьи на подоконнике жались друг к дружке как бусины на морском ожерелье, дождь бил дробью по кронам зелёных листьев, словно слепой путник, что исследует землю своей верной тростью. 

Шинтаро хотел набрать полные ладони звёзд и раздать их всем одиноким людям с глазами, так похожими на его. С глазами, так похожими на это звёздное летнее небо. 

Они лежали, укрытые тёплым одеялом, держась за руки и чувствуя, как сон прокрадывается в спальню Казунари, лёгкой поступью пробираясь к изголовью и заставляя закрыть глаза. 

Они вспоминали, как каждый раз, с той самой встречи, с радостным нетерпением ожидали начала летних каникул, чтобы возвращаться в залитый солнцем город снова и снова. В маленький город души. Друг к другу.   

 

И Казунари ясно и отчётливо помнит, до сих пор, как в тот самый миг, когда бродяга-сон добрался до его гулко бьющегося сердца, он ощутил мягкие чуть солоноватые губы на своих губах. 

_Самое тёплое и прекрасное прикосновение в его жизни._  

***

 

 

В тот жаркий июльский день небо было таким ярким, что жгло глаза. Оно зависло в далёкой желанной вышине, собирая в ладонях щемящее сердце счастье и раздавая его без остатка двум мальчишкам, которые пригрелись на тёплом песке, прикрывая глаза от ослепительно ярких полуденных лучей. 

Солнечные зайчики задорно скакали по их загорелой коже, путались в мокрых волосах. То и дело пытались запрыгнуть в глаза Казунари и застыть в них навсегда - на долгие-долгие годы, когда в душе не останется ни единого лучика. 

Южное море встретило их мирным штилем и криками юрких чаек над головами - каждую неделю ребята приходили к нему в гости. Раскрашивали его сонную дрёму звонким смехом, бродили по пляжу в поисках красивых ракушек, строили замки из песка, искали запрятанные сокровища в золотом песке и просто проводили время. Вот как сейчас. 

Шинтаро уже и не мог вспомнить, сколько раз за утро они забирались в воду. Кожа на пальцах сморщилась, мышцы неприятно болели, а из волос можно было вычесывать соль. 

Они лежали на нагретом солнцем песке, болтая босыми ногами в воздухе и время от времени кидая в прозрачную воду крошечные круглые камешки, что они собрали на берегу. Шинтаро наблюдал за тем, как они бесследно исчезали в голубых пенных волнах, лениво слизывающих песок с берега, поправляя очки, сползшие на кончик обгоревшего носа. 

Время плавилось под жарким солнцем, пропитанные им янтарные секунды тянулись, словно мёд. Они не знали, как долго лежали вот так, молча глядя на море, пытаясь запомнить каждый оттенок синего, мерцающего на водной глади, каждую белоснежную песчинку, каждую маленькую раковину, каждую складку морского покрывала. 

Тогда он и не догадывался, что в море может утонуть даже небо. 

\- Шин-чан, небо падает, - проговорил Казунари, заворожено наблюдая за барашками волн, слизывающими начерченные им иероглифы на песке. 

\- Да, я вижу. Красиво. 

Шинтаро облизал солоноватые губы, готовясь стряхнуть с них обоих это наваждение, но Такао опередил его. 

\- Шин-чан, если небо упадёт в море, тогда мы сможем дотронуться до него. Словно птицы своими крыльями. - Казунари ловко вскочил на горячий песок, раскинув руки в стороны. - Ты же хочешь увидеть, что там? На небе. 

 - Туда попадают тогда, когда тебе не о чем сожалеть, - Шинтаро прикрыл глаза ладонью, наблюдая за другом, – а ты точно будешь – ты же ведь неугомонный. 

\- Эй! Я просто не люблю сидеть на одном месте, уткнувшись в книги, - в словах Казунари не было ни капли осуждения – он улыбался, глотая солёный ветер чуть приоткрытым ртом, и протянул по-доброму снисходительно. – Чтобы бы ты без меня делал, Шин-чан. 

\- Не знаю, - еле слышно пробормотал Мидорима, обняв колени. 

Такао лишь улыбнулся, протянув ему тёплую загорелую ладонь. В его тёмных волосах играли шаловливые солнечные зайчики. Их хотелось поймать за невидимые крылья и прижать к сердцу. Или посадить в банку, чтобы потом, когда-нибудь снежной зимой, вспоминать об этом дне. 

\- Сегодня небо спустилось для тебя, Шин-чан. У тебя ведь День Рождения, а значит этот день – самый-самый. – Казунари улыбается, смотря своими яркими голубыми глазами из-под чёрных ресниц. - Бабушка как-то раз говорила - всё, что ни пожелаешь в этот день, обязательно сбудется. 

Когда Шинтаро принял его ладонь, он увидел, что в чуть приоткрытых глазах Казунари искрился смех, золотистый, едва уловимый, совсем как светлячки, теряющиеся в темноте леса. Или блеск волшебных сокровищ, спрятанных на морском дне – таинственном и прекрасном. 

И на секунду, на самое что ни на есть мгновение, ему показалось, что за спиной Такао выросли крылья. Потому что так близко казалось небо, когда ласковые волны добрались до их ног, так ясно ощущалось в воздухе его незримое прикосновение холодными ладонями к горячим щекам. Его лёгкий волнующий вздох на кончиках ресниц. 

Шинтаро на мгновение испугался, что Такао вот-вот улетит, схватится за это невозможно бесконечное небо. Поэтому он ещё крепче сжал его мягкую ладонь в своей, ощущая, как их пальцы робко переплетаются. Чувствуя хрустальный пульс в мириадах тонких венок на ладонях. До приятных мурашек по коже, омытой ласковым морем. Прикоснись языком – окажется солёной на вкус. 

Море совсем рядом. Как и мальчик-счастье, что согревает своим присутствием и улыбается в такой важный, казалось бы, день. День, когда всё, что ни пожелаешь, обязательно сбудется. И от этой улыбки дыхание перехватывает. 

 

\- С Днём Рождения, Шин-чан.   

 

В тот жаркий июльский день Такао Казунари подарил ему небо. А ещё – свою добрую улыбку. 

И, казалось, в этом светлом кристально ясном мире не осталось никого, кроме них двоих, крепко держащихся за руки.

***

 

 

_Когда они познакомились, облака были белыми-белыми, словно сахар..._


End file.
